


The Straw That Broke The Android's Back

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car washing, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Hank Big, M/M, One Shot, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex on Furniture, Size Kink, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank wears a really tight pair of spandex shorts. He wants to wash the car with Connor.It's the last straw for an android who's been struggling to contain his attraction for six long months.





	The Straw That Broke The Android's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of light-hearted, horny HankCon smut to brighten your day.

He had to be doing it on purpose.

There was no way, no logical preconstruction that could explain exactly why Hank Anderson would wear a pair of shorts so tight that they left nothing to the imagination. Not that Connor needed an imagination when he had scanners. He knew Hank was big, but those tight cycling shorts left no doubt. Connor was absolutely sure that if Hank left the house, he would have to arrest the Lieutenant for public indecency. The spandex clung to the shape of his dick, leaving a huge package in the front of his shorts that Connor longed to wrap his hand around and squeeze.

But they were not intimate partners, and so Connor kept his hands by his sides, trying to look at Hank's bright blue eyes and not the distraction demanding his attention.

In the meantime, he needed to find a solution for the fact that his intimate parts were producing lubricant for anticipated sexual intercourse at an alarming rate. His android vagina wanted Hank inside him, his little dick straining for touch as his preconstruction software calculated exactly how they might look joined, Hank on the bed with Connor riding that huge dick like his life depended on it. It was a favorite scene, one that he preconstructed at least five times a day, but today was looking like it might involve several beyond that. Along with some quiet time in the bathroom, pinching his tiny dick between his fingers and turning on the vibration function in his fingertips until he came with a shudder.

"You alright, Connor?" Hank waved a hand in front of his face and Connor realized he'd been using so many of his CPU processing cycles on Hank's dick that he'd appeared to pause.

"What's on the agenda today, Hank?" Connor asked. A nice, easy, noncommittal conversation starter that would answer the question of whether or not Connor would have to find a way to ask Hank to change his clothes or risk being inappropriate in public.

"Plannin' to wash the car. It's a nice spring day. Road salt causes rust, you know. If I don't get rid of it, I won't be able to preserve her much longer."

Connor cancelled the preconstruction of Hank holding a hose, soaked to the bone, those shorts clinging to his body even more, his white t-shirt see-though and sticking to his skin. He deleted the wireframe image of Hank bent over, tight shorts digging into his crack, his balls hanging heavy underneath, but it was too late—the images had already furthered his distress.

Connor's panties were soaked, but he forced himself to nod. "That's a good idea." He followed Hank into the garage, grateful that the hoodie he'd stolen from Hank and the pair of black jeans he was wearing made him seem relaxed. He buried his hands in the front pocket of the grey hoodie to hide the fact he wanted to reach out and touch Hank. Was Hank even aware of the effect he was having on Connor, or was this just part of his relaxed nature when he was at home? Connor's eyes strayed to Hank's well-defined ass as he opened the garage door and headed outside with a bucket, garden hose, and some car wash solution. He bent over and filled the bucket with suds and water while Connor glanced about for any children who needed to be protected from this adults-only view. Fortunately, the street was deserted, and Connor's gaze strayed back to Hank as he leaned across the windshield, soaping up the car.

No human being dressed in such a way unless they were being seductive. But then Hank was seemingly oblivious to the fact that his taste in fashion was awful, the loud shirts in his closet evidence of a life lived without giving a damn what other people thought. It was in stark contrast to Connor, who frequently worried that others thought ill of him and worked hard to ensure the comfort of the people around him.

"You gonna help, or just stand there like a stuffed duck?" Connor caught the wet sponge with a thousandth of a second to spare before it would have hit him in the face and clued Hank in to the fact he was not running at optimal speeds. Androids didn't fail to catch objects unless they were malfunctioning. That was why Hank considered android sports so boring.

Connor began cleaning the rear bumper, which gave him a nice view of Hank as he bent in all sorts of positions. Connor was sure he was wetter than the Oldsmobile, which was now covered in soap. The driveway was awash with suds.

"Gimme the hose, would you?" Hank asked. Connor picked up the spray head and turned to Hank, the sudden, overwhelming resentment that none of this was fair winning over the need to be good for one moment as he turned on the spray and aimed it at Hank.

"Ah, it's cold! Turn it off!" Hank bellowed. Connor obliged, handing the hose to a dripping wet Hank. The shorts clung even tighter, practically hugging the big man's dick. Connor was sure he could pick out a vein on its surface and the need to hold that heavy dick in his hand clawed at him.

He pressed Hank against the car, and, placing his body to shield them from view of the street, he reached down and grasped Hank's clothed cock in his hand.

Hank dropped the hose immediately and the spray head clattered on the tarmac. Connor squeezed, knowing he'd already passed the point of no return. The hitched breath he received from Hank's mouth was encouraging, but he needed more. Humans needed oxygen to live and he needed Hank's cock inside him or he was going to die. Desire had been suffocating him for months, stealing more and more of his processing power until there were barely enough clock cycles left to do anything else.

Hank was pressed flat against the side of the car, his eyes wide like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming truck. His mouth was open slightly like he wanted to speak, but no words came out.

Connor spoke for him. "We should go inside." It came out more like a command than a request, but Hank didn't argue. He shuffled inside the garage and Connor followed, sending a signal to close the garage door without the need for a remote. He turned on the light with the same thought.

The garage door was barely finished closing when Connor pinned Hank to the back of it, claiming his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside. Hank seemed to find himself, kissing back with a fervor that made Connor relax a little—but only a little. His need for Hank was almost excruciating. He reached for Hank's shorts and tore them off him, eliciting a small whimper from the bigger man as he exposed Hank's huge cock to the air.

He hadn't been imagining the vein. Or Hank's immense size and girth, especially hard. Hank almost looked a little dizzy as he stiffened, and Connor calculated the amount of blood needed to quicken such a huge dick was more than enough to make the man pass out. Connor steadied him, forcing his subroutines to prioritize Hank's safety over the large looming mission of SEDUCE HANK he'd set for his main processor without even realizing it.

"Fuck…" Hank gasped for breath, a grin forming. "You're gonna be the death of me, Connor." He seemed to recover. "I gotta be losing my mind. You, interested in me?"

"I cannot function thinking about you. I need—" Connor walked over to a workbench and with one huge sweep of his arm, pushed all the tools onto the floor. He unbuckled his jeans and pulled his underwear down at the same time, stepping out of his clothes and onto the cold stone floor. "I want you to fuck me, Hank."

Hank blinked a couple of times. "Holy shit," he muttered under his breath. "This kinda shit doesn't happen to me, Connor. You gotta gimme a minute to take all this in."

"You've had six months, Lieutenant. I am desperate." Connor leaned over the workbench, forcing his ass up in the air and exposing his slick pussy to Hank. "Please. I need you."

Hank closed the gap between them, and Connor gasped as thick fingers spread him. "Jesus, you're so wet. Thank fuck. I don't even think I have any lube in the house. I can't remember the last time I even—"

"Hank…" Connor pleaded. Hank's huge thumb caressed his tiny dick and it was so much better than anything Connor could do himself. He clawed at the workbench, carving splinters into the wood surface with his plastic fingers. "I can't take it any more. All I can think about is your huge cock splitting me in two…"

"That's usually a negative, but I guess androids don't feel pain, huh?" 

Connor gripped the table as the head of Hank's cock pressed against his entrance and then he was inside, Hank's huge cock sliding into him like he fit there, penetrating Connor deeper than he'd thought possible. "You okay?"

"Better than okay," Connor said, his voice sounding strained even to himself as pleasurable impulses flooded his circuits. "Fuck me, Hank."

"Goddamn." Connor couldn't see Hank's face, but his tone of voice indicated he was grinning, that cute tooth gap showing. Connor wished he could see it. Hank slid back slowly and then thrust in again.

"Harder!" Connor demanded.

"Fuck, I won't last like this. I'm an old man and my dick's trapped in a fuckin' vice."

"I don't care. I want you to cum in me. Fill me up with your spunk until it's dripping down my legs. Take your pleasure any way you want it, Hank. Use me until I break. I'm yours to do with as you see fit."

Hank let out a low growl and Connor whined in response as Hank held him down on the workbench with his huge hands, fucking into him relentlessly. The workbench squeaked and rocked, threatening to break as Hank pounded him, slamming his gigantic cock into him over and over again. One of Hank's hands moved to the back of his neck, keeping his face pressed to the wooden bench as Hank used him like the hole he was. Hank moved his other hand underneath Connor, playing with his dick until he screamed out his orgasm, a burst of static leaving his voice box as his passage squeezed around Hank's cock, milking it for all it was worth.

With a massive bellow, Hank unleashed inside him, shooting his load into places Connor wasn't sure he'd ever be able to reach. Hank released his grip and Connor collapsed on the workbench as Hank slipped out of him, gasping for breath. 

Hank let out a low chuckle. 

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"I liked those shorts," Hank remarked, a wide grin spread across his face.

"So did I," Connor replied.

"Apparently." Hank ruffled Connor's hair in a tender gesture. "I think we need to go inside and have a chat. Then we gotta rinse off the car. I don't need white stains all over it. I'm savin' those for you." He helped Connor to a sitting position and Connor drank in the sight of Hank, hair stuck to his forehead, his face flushed, looking happier than Connor had ever seen him. 

Connor experienced a new emotion he could only identify as relief. As Hank led him into the house by the hand, cum running down his thigh, Connor was certain he wouldn't have to wait six months for a repeat encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave comments and kudos, or hit me up on twitter @landale!


End file.
